After Poker
by Ashita no Yuki
Summary: Based off of episode 7. After Hisoka beat Muraki at poker, he not only won the information from him, but he won all of Muraki's past winnings--including Tsuzuki's body for the night!


**Hey, this is Phantom and Potter Obsession. Due to my nosy parents, AFTER POKER HAS BEEN MOVED! Ashita no Yuki is really PaPO... heheh. Yes, that makes sense. Anyways, just because I may have inconvenienced people, I may take pity on you and make this a two-shot--I know some people reviewed the version on my original account and complained about me just breaking it off. Enough rambling.  
**

**Disclaimer: Even though I love it to death and would LOOOOVE to own it, I don't own Yami no Matsuei.**

**This is my little drabble about episode 7… It randomly popped into my stupid little head.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Four twos," Muraki said with a smirk, holding up his incredibly high poker hand. By all rules, he should have won—he knew he'd won! Now Tsuzuki was his without any question…

But Hisoka was unfazed by this display of confidence and self-satisfiedness on the doctor's face. "This should settle it, Doctor," he told his murderer, his icy green eyes calm and piercing. He coolly laid down his hand—a royal flush in spades, the highest hand one can ever hold while playing poker.

The dealer leaned over in shock. "Incredible! A royal straight flush!" the girl gasped, staring at the cards in awe. Very few times had she probably ever seen the hand dealt, but that didn't matter to Hisoka now—what mattered was that he had won, securing both the information and Tsuzuki's sanity. Hisoka knew from experience that Muraki tended to like things hard and painful, and his partner must _never _have to go through the same pain he had gone through three years ago, before Muraki had killed him.

A sudden thought struck the boy: he held back a smile. Muraki had lost his bet—so did that mean his 'winnings' went to Hisoka?

Muraki stood up, resigned. "All right," the pale, ghostly man reluctantly agreed, his eyes turning to his prey, to Tsuzuki. "I'll withdraw for now."

One could almost see the older shinigami wilt in relief. "Th-thank God!" he gasped, slumping over in sheer liberation—Hisoka may as well have saved his life! Well… maybe 'life' was poor word choice there…

The brunette suddenly realized that the doctor was leaving. "H-hold is, Muraki!" he cried, racing up behind the purely white and silver man. "You promised to give me information," he reminded him, his voice leaving no room for argument. The doctor had lost, after all—that meant he had to give up their 'winnings.'

Muraki laughed slightly, his shoulders shaking a little, as though he honestly did not care what they knew about this case. "There was a woman called Eileen who was a passenger on this ship," he informed the two shinigami. "But… then, she suddenly went missing from the ship. Ever since, unusual things have happened on this ship at night."

"Don't play dumb with me," Tsuzuki snapped. He _knew _that the doctor was hiding something—the man always was, for reasons that the elder shinigami couldn't seem to fathom. "Perhaps you were involved in _that _one too," he accused angrily.

"You are going to refuse to believe anything I say, aren't you?" Muraki asked darkly, his voice holding a hint of cunning, malicious laughter in it. He met Tsuzuki's angry purple eyes with his own calm, unplumbed silver ones. "I hope you'll believe me when I die myself."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared after the man for a long time after he had exited the room. Only after his murderer had been gone for quite some time did Hisoka remember what he had been thinking of before. "Tsuzuki, what happened to the bet Muraki won from you after he lost to me?" the younger boy asked his partner.

"Hm?" Tsuzuki seemed preoccupied, as though he wasn't quite paying attention to the question. "I guess you won it from… him…" his words seemed to sink in, and the older shinigami turned red.

Hisoka flushed himself, both in triumph and embarrassment. "Great. That's good to know. Why don't you go ahead and strip now, Tsuzuki."

The older shinigami, who normally wouldn't react very much to that sort of statement, went ever redder than he was before, his face nearly the same shade of purple as his eyes. "Well… I… the age difference…" he spluttered, trying to ignore the sudden tightening in his pants at the idea of him, and Hisoka, and… well… Tsuzuki the outcast had never exactly done much along those lines before. To be honest, after twenty-six years of life and seventy-two years of death, the shinigami had still never so much as been kissed.

Hisoka shrugged. "Age difference? What's ten years when you have all of eternity? I'm not getting any older, you're not getting any younger…"

Tsuzuki swallowed hard. He had been trying so hard to quell his feelings for his younger partner, certain that the sixteen year old could never be attracted to him the was he was… "Are you just doing this because of the bet?" he asked, his hands automatically shrugging off his vest and unknotting his tie.

"No," Hisoka replied, as he fumbled with his own vest and tie, walking over to help Tsuzuki with his shirt. He stood on tiptoe to kiss the older shinigami, feeling relief that Tsuzuki kissed him back with equal passion, ending up dominating the union of their mouths. He wouldn't have wanted to make Tsuzuki do anything he didn't want to, but if the older man was willing, he _did _want to take advantage of that bet Muraki had made.

It seemed Tsuzuki was more than willing. His own shirt lay on the floor, and he helped Hisoka pull the crisp white shirt over his dirty-blonde hair, discarding it off to the side. Suddenly, the man flushed crimson and ran away, leaving Hisoka momentarily confused until he realized that his partner had gone to lock the door. "Oh…" the sixteen year old realized, his cheeks reddening even more—he didn't want anyone to walk in on this.

Tsuzuki's pants were getting uncomfortable tight, and he was willing to bet that Hisoka's were too. The brunette fumbled with getting the younger boy's off first, earning a moan from the sixteen year old as his fingers brushed the boy's erection. Tsuzuki clumsily kissed the younger boy, who let himself fall backwards, reaching up to remove the older man's last articles of clothing as well. The younger shinigami pulled Tsuzuki down by the shoulders, his normally piercing green eyes slightly clouded with lust. He moaned as Tsuzuki's erection brushed his, his mind beginning to blank.

Tsuzuki leaned over the smaller boy and kissed him, while his hands ran over Hisoka's chest, causing the younger boy's nipples to harden almost painfully. Tsuzuki could feel his desire growing even more as his love squirmed slightly, moaning at the touch. The older shinigami lifted Hisoka's legs up and positioned himself at the boy's entrance…

The door suddenly swung open, to reveal one of the dealers with a master key, and a whole group of people for a poker tournament. Tsuzuki and Hisoka froze in shock, as did the dealer and the whole group behind him. "Oh…" Tsuzuki muttered. There was no way they were explaining their way out of this one.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, so uh, I guess that this is my first Yami no Matsuei… well then! Please review…**


End file.
